


Stranded

by IvanW



Series: Pre-Reform Vulcan [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Artwork Inspired, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, One-Shot, Pre-Reform Vulcan, Protective Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: Captain Kirk finds himself on a strange version of Vulcan in an alternate universe with a very different version of Spock.Inspired by MyLochKatee's artworkPre-Reform Vulcan 09Oh and just the beautiful Spock artwork inspired me. I made it explicit.But I don't want to offend Mylochkatee's sensibilities!Please show her your love, her work is amazing.





	Stranded

Jim was starting to wonder how long it would take for them to rescue him from whatever whacked universe this was.

The thing of it was, he’d been unlucky to be in a mirror universe before. That one had been scary, because instead of the Federation there had been the Empire. Spock had a beard and had, at one point, held him by the neck against the wall. When he’d returned to his own universe, he still wore the bruises from Spock’s fingers.

But at least he could communicate with that Spock and the rest.

In this one, whatever it was, he somehow found himself on ancient Vulcan, or so it seemed to Jim, because they didn’t appear to be very advanced at all, and none of them seemed to speak anything other than Vulcan. And damn it, his Vulcan sucked.

The moment he had appeared, he’d been set upon by a group of half-naked Vulcan warriors thrusting weapons at him, and poking and prodding him. He hadn’t been sure if they intended to kill him, fuck him, or eat him. Or maybe all three.

Then Spock had appeared, or he sure as hell  _looked_  like Spock, also half-naked and much more muscular than his Spock, and yeah, okay, he thought of Spock as his, with long hair, and tattoos of Vulcan scripts on his chest and arms.

Anyway, he had fought off several other beastly Vulcans to claim Jim. Well, not literally. Or Jim didn’t think so.

He had been brought by Spock to a dwelling that seemed sort of a cross between a hut and a cottage. He’d been unceremoniously dumped onto a heap of cushions in the middle of said dwelling, not sure if the cushions acted as a couch or a bed, and then Spock had disappeared into another room.

Eventually he had returned with food which he had foisted upon Jim. Begrudgingly Jim had eaten it, all the while asking Spock if it was poison, and getting, of course, no response, because he was hungry and didn’t know when he would get the opportunity to eat again.

After that, and where they were now, actually, Spock sat on the cushions next to Jim simply staring at him.

“Uh.”

Spock tilted his head.

Jim moistened his lips. “Nice, um, nice tatts by the way.” Jim sort of pointed to the artwork on Spock’s chest. Spock must have gotten it because he straightened and puffed out his chest.

“So.”

Spock pointed to him. “So.”

“Oh. No. Um. No. That’s not my name.” Jim sighed. Pointed to himself. “ _Jim_.” 

“So Jim.”

He laughed. “No. Just Jim.”

“So Just Jim.”

Jim blew out a breath. “Okay, whatever. It’s not like I’ll be here long enough for it to matter.” Or so he hoped.

Spock pointed at himself. “ _Spock_.” 

“Yeah. Hi. Hello Spock.”

Spock leaned forward and put his hand on Jim’s cheek. “ _Pretty_.” 

He blinked. “You-you know the word pretty?”

Spock nodded. “Pretty!”

“Er. I mean I guess.”

“So Just Jim pretty.”

He found himself smiling in spite of himself. “Spock pretty.”

Which apparently was the wrong thing to say or the right, depending on your point of view, because suddenly Jim found himself flat on his back, underneath a very heavy Vulcan.

“Oh. Um. Wow.”

Spock smiled, which sure was strange. He put his hand on Jim’s cheek again. “Mine.”

“What?”

“So Just Jim Spock’s.”

“Well. Not that I’m not flattered or anything, but—”

Spock’s eyes narrowed. “ _Mine_.” 

And then he ripped Jim’s shirt in half.

“Uh. But I…”

Spock angled his head in such a way that it reminded him of the Spock he’d left back on the ship. The fingers that rested on Jim’s face curled slightly, indenting into Jim’s skin. He wondered if the Vulcans from this universe had the same telepathic abilities they had where Jim came from.

With Spock’s other hand, he slipped it between the torn layers of Jim’s tunic and under shirt. He began to stroke the bare skin of Jim’s abdomen, giving Jim goosebumps.

Jim sucked in a breath.

“Mine,” Spock said again, this time in a husky whisper.

Jim shook his head. “Not really, big guy.” And though he actually knew he absolutely should not, he found himself putting his hands on Spock’s bare arms, up his forearms and then to his biceps, lingering there. “You’re muscles are really nice.”

Spock moved his mouth so that it just barely hovered over Jim’s lips. “ _Nice_.”

And, oh no, Jim just got hard as a rock. Who could blame him with a hot Vulcan, in more ways than one, lying on top of him, grinding hard muscle against him?

Spock noticed Jim’s hardness too, because his dark eyes widened and his nostrils flared, and he pushed down even more against Jim, making Jim lie even more prone against the cushion he had been placed on.

“So Just Jim…want.”

“Is that Spock wants So Just Jim or So Just Jim wants Spock?” And what the hell, Jim? Did it even matter? He should not be contemplating this. _At all_. And what was he contemplating _anyway_?

“So Just Jim Spock’s,” the long haired, tattoo laden Spock growled. He pressed his mouth over Jim’s in a shockingly passionate kiss that did nothing to ease the ache in Jim’s cock.

Jim opened his mouth to say something, he didn’t know what, and suddenly had a mouth full of Spock tongue. Not that he was complaining. He should though, right?

When Spock’s hand moved from his abdomen down to between their bodies to cup Jim’s burgeoning erection, Jim actually yelped into Spock’s mouth.

The kiss broke briefly, but only so that Spock could give him a satisfied leering grin, before he resumed pillaging Jim’s mouth. Spock’s fingers moved up from his bulge to the zipper of Jim’s pants.  

Jim was totally going to stop Spock. Eventually. Sure.

The zipper lowered and Jim held his breath as Spock parted the opening of his pants. He was suddenly so turned on, he was sure he was going to come as soon as Spock actually touched him. He felt the warmth emanating from those long Vulcan fingers just before they curled around his throbbing cock.

“ _Spock_ ,” he moaned into that delicious questing mouth.

Spock took Jim’s shaft entirely out from the confines of his pants, his grip tightening as he stroked along the length.

“Oh. Oh. Oh.”

Spock took Jim’s hand in his other hand and moved it to Spock’s tight brown leather legging things he wore. These leggings had ties that fastened them and together with Spock’s help, Jim got them undone, though how he could even think enough to do so, Jim didn’t know. His whole bodied throbbed and ached. He was shaking, it all felt so…

His fist closed around stiff Vulcan cock and he was treated to a guttural growl from the Vulcan above him, pushing, pulling, kissing, devouring him.

The only sound now in the strange dwelling was panting and moaning as they stroked each other, frantically. Jim was half-dazedly aware that Spock had somehow gotten his pants all the way off and he was naked under the muscular Vulcan.

Jim felt then like he would give anything to completely open and exposed and claimed by Spock, which was crazy, surely. But he was suddenly desperate to have that, make that happen.

Spock pushed his hand away from Spock’s cock and Jim started to protest until he realized Spock was repositioning them on the cushion and that suddenly he felt the head of Spock’s cock rub against his hole, about to breach him.

He opened his mouth to protest the lack of preparation, but then suddenly he was gasping as Spock pushed in, easily, and slippery, and Jim realized Spock’d had some sort of natural lubrication. These Vulcans were amazing.

Jim clung to those incredible muscular shoulders as Spock thrust into him again and again and again. His own cock, temporarily abandoned while Spock got them situated, lay leaking against his stomach, bobbing up and down with the force of Spock’s invasion of his body.

And when Spock’s fingers once more curled around his erection, Jim couldn’t keep the keening cry from his lips as his body shook and trembled with the force of his orgasm. It seemed to Jim as though he couldn’t stop coming, so much spunk released from him. And just as he finally thought he was done, every muscle in him quaking, Spock growled and shot inside him, his hips slamming against Jim so hard that the cushion they lay on moved several feet.

He had no idea how long he slept, but he woke up with a start, naked and sweating beneath a coverlet that Spock had placed over him. Spock, fully dressed, stood at the entrance to the dwelling, listening.

“What’s—”

Spock held up a hand and waved at Jim for silence. Jim bit his lip and sat up fully even as Spock went outside, Lirpa in hand.

Jim got up. There was no way he was going to sit around like a dummy if something was happening. He looked down and saw that his clothes were ruined. He had no weapons either because oddly when he ended up in this whacked universe it was sans phaser, communicator, and universal translator.

He rushed around until he found a pair of the same kind of brown leggings Spock wore and he pulled those on. This was a muscular Spock so the leggings really hugged Jim, too. Then he found a beige rather tunic shirt thing he pulled over his head and then he darted outside.

Spock stood in the middle of a clearing surrounded by other Vulcans, and one of the Vulcan males Jim first saw stood facing Spock. They seemed to be facing off.

“What?” Jim stepped toward Spock, but Spock put a hand on Jim’s chest to stop him.

Spock and the other Vulcan began to speak rapidly to each other and with Jim’s really crappy Vulcan he managed to get a few words.

Combat. Just So Jim. Mine. Claimed.

Oh great. They planned on fighting over _him_!

“Hey! Wait. I’m not property and—”

Jim was pushed by Spock, this time right back into the dwelling, and onto the ground. He heard the sound of the Lirpas engaging. He scrambled to his feet, intent on helping Spock, but was blocked by another Vulcan male who now stood guard at his door.

Jim tapped him on the shoulder. “Excuse me.”

Naturally he was ignored. He pinched the bridge of his nose. And then tried moving the guard himself. Damn lug wouldn’t budge.

“Listen, I—”

He heard a moan and then a thump.  God, if Spock—

“Move!” Jim yelled in frustration.

The guard moved out of the doorway and for a second Jim was startled enough to think he had moved because Jim yelled. But no. The battle was over. Spock’s opponent lay on the ground, broken and bleeding. Spock stood, muscles heaving, looking incredibly hot and triumphant. He was also glaring at the others.

“Mine!” He snarled.

No one seemed to want to argue with him.

Jim blinked at him as Spock suddenly turned and pounced on him, lifting him up into his arms and carrying him back inside the dwelling. He was tossed on the cushion and—

It was at that exact moment that he heard the transporter activated and found himself reappearing on the Enterprise, kneeling on the transporter pad, wearing the brown leggings and beige tunic.

“Captain.”

Jim turned his head to look at his first officer, whose perfectly groomed eyebrow was arched high under those bangs of his.

He moistened his lips. “Damn it, Spock. You could have waited an hour or so more.”

“Captain?”

He sighed and stood. “I just left what is bound to be a very frustrated Vulcan.”

Next to Spock was a, predictably scowling McCoy. “Jim, what the devil are you wearing?!”

Spock looked as cool as a cucumber as he said, “If you’d like to be sent back, I can see if that can be arranged.”

Jim winced, as he felt sore all over. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

Bones watched Jim as he stumbled to the door. “Why are you moving funny?”

“Uh. Well. Long story.” Jim eyed Spock. “How do you feel about tattoos, Mister Spock?”

“Captain?”

“Uh. Never mind. Something we can discuss over chess later.”

“To the medbay with you,” Bones said.

Jim nodded. “Okay.” He waited until Bones had exited the transporter room before turning back to Spock. “For, um, future reference, Mister Spock, how-how do you feel about role playing?”

Spock stared. “Role playing?” 

Jim laughed and followed Bones out.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [(Fanart) Pre-Reform Vulcan 09](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776721) by [Mylochka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka)




End file.
